Ask the Xiaoying Gang
Rules Questions To Maria, Do you like to cosplay, if so, what characters do you like to cosplay as? Maria: “I cosplayed as Revy from Black Lagoon under a fake name, I have a bandage that I use to cover my Roman numeral XXI marking because the character wears a pretty revealing outfit, I also used a tattoo sleeve for the right arm, It’s hard trying to keep your composure when Chinese girl-obsessed morons keep telling you to do a striptease, Longwei went as Jotaro Kujo, I’m planning to go as DIO next, he’s very easy for a girl to pull off despite the character’s well built frame.” To Longwei, What is your thoughts on Taiwan-Japan relations? Longwei: “Japan and Taiwan seem to be friends for some odd reason despite everything, I’ll bring Maria to Taiwan someday.” To Maria, do you like Digimon? Maria: “Yeah, I do, I sometimes play Cyber Sleuth, I stole a Switch Lite.” To Mila, What’s it like being in the gang? Mila: (Writing down) “I like it, I don’t like to be treated like a charity case by my parents or anyone, they know well I am with this, My father thinks Boss kidnapped me and is holding me as a sex slave, he’s not, Longwei’s like a big brother and Maria is becoming more like a sister-in-law, I even told Hong Kong authorities over at least ten times I don’t to come back, pisses me off.” To Maria, what did it feel like after your mother’s death? Maria: “After mom died, I spent days crying, My world broke into thousands of little pieces when they told me she died from severe injuries, 13 years was enough to bleed, 16 years is enough to make you snap, I had no one to read or talk about JoJo with, It was very hard, When I was sixteen, then what was left of my humanity had gone away, Derek shot my father right in front of me, I screamed, Mikey had no choice, he packed my things and sent me away, telling me to find another place far away from here.” To Zhao, did you consider it understandable when Starlight got shouted at by your underlings? Zhao: “Yes, Even the mute Mila was pissed, who doesn’t even have a good perception of her own mother, Maria, Feng, and Longwei lost their moms as a result of abuse, Lei and Jiayi’s mom died in childbirth and never really knew her, Mi-Yung was made completely deaf by her own father, Mi-Yung’s mother died from a bacterial infection her father refused to treat and Satomi grew up in an impoverished area of Tokyo, A lot of the gang members in my gang lost their mothers or were orphans, and Liu Wei’s parents don’t know their son is alive because the Jianglings demanded ransom, when they paid it, he never was returned.” To Maria, Why does Satomi call you Twinkie despite the fact you still had Japanese customs? Maria: “She doesn’t mean anything racist or anything, She knows that Transformers is partially Japanese, and the fact my mom still taught me Japanese up until she died, and then my grandmother had to teach me Japanese at home until my father died. I still kept up with my education up until I graduated school, When Satomi calls me Twinkie, it’s actually in a playful manner.” To Mila, what do you think of the accusations hold against Zhao? Mila: (writing down) “Is he a killer?, yes, Is he a child trafficker and rapist?, fuck no, Boss never harmed me, he gave me new clothes, a Hitmonchan plush brought from Japan upon arriving in the states, we had some home made Chinese food, everything my father never did for me, Boss isn’t some innocent angel, he took part in torture aswell, but he punished anyone who raped in his gang, and now that bastard thinks he raped me to keep me quiet, he’s the closest thing I had to a father.” To Maria, Is Lei a good father? Maria: “Suprisingly, yes, I had to sit his daughter down and explain why her father needs supervision from her aunt when she comes to visit and what antisocial personality disorder is, but he loves her, he calls her gūng jyú, meaning princess in Cantonese and hó oi dīk, which means cutie in Cantonese, yeah, Lei and Jiayi are better at Cantonese than at Mandarin, At first, I was pissed off that Lei got married and eloped outside the gang when Zhao explicitly told us not to.” To Maria, How does Fumei’s gang get along with you? Maria: “Fumei’s gang is a Chinese-American gang called Scorpion Blood, Both bosses were pissed off with Fumei and Lei, their marriage and parenthood, A gang member told me that she doesn’t have a good taste in men, and the thing is, aside from Fumei, none of the other gang members in Scorpion Blood like him, They adore Xiu-mei, not her father.” To Maria, does Lei ever get angry? Maria: “Yes, and it’s terrifying, he doesn’t raise his voice, but he becomes the most terrifying bastard ever.” To Bopha, what are some of the things you should never do with fellow gang members? Bopha: “Maria’s mother is a sore spot and is an unacceptable target in our gang if we are doing something like comedy.” To Maria, what are your views on the Vic Mignogna controversy and issue? Maria: “I feel bad for him and I don’t even like most Christianity sects, Vic seems very respectful and that’s rare to me considering everything, Derek deserved everything he got, Vic did not, I don’t even like yaoi either.” Category:Ask Pages